


【中文翻译】Falling

by Adelay0821, deadoralive0013



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles is a Sweetheart, Charles is a writer, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, First Time, Jaded Charles, Lies, M/M, Regret, Smitten Erik, Weekend Getaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelay0821/pseuds/Adelay0821, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadoralive0013/pseuds/deadoralive0013
Summary: Charles是一个杂志专栏作家，梦想着能出版一本属于自己的小说。 著名的Emma Frost，他的责编，发现了他的潜能。但他们两个人也都发现了一点：Charles能写任何类型的故事，除了最关键的——爱情故事。听从了她“增加社会经验”的建议，Charles开始让自己每个周六晚上都在一个小酒吧里度过，希望能找到一个来电的姑娘。终于，三个月后，就在那里，他遇见了一个叫Erik Lehnsherr的男人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155207) by [deadoralive0013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadoralive0013/pseuds/deadoralive0013). 



> 我没有把所有的配对都标明，因为我怕他们抢了正牌的风头。而不喜欢这些惊喜的萌友们可以留意看我在之后章节末尾提到的提醒。还有，这是我第一部关于这两个角色的同人文。
> 
> 这篇文章由SomeCoolName捉虫，真的很感谢你这么有耐心，亲爱的。 :D  
> EDIT：作为一个新人。这第一篇同人文进行的不是特别顺利，但我想我已经把段落重复这个问题处理好了。并且，这篇文章有很多章而不是只有第一章。我正试图想明白很多让我困扰的事。XD

  
 1  
Genosha 对于一个酒吧来说是个奇怪的名字，但是似乎至今为止没有人介意过这个问题，因为在这个名字奇怪的酒吧里他们能享受到质量上乘的酒水和令人愉悦的气氛。  
那是一个周六，看起来心情愉悦的老顾客们三三两两地推门走进。侍者Darwin和他们打过招呼后就忙前忙后地为每一桌提供服务了。毫无疑问，这即将是个寒冷、却充斥着温柔轻语的夜晚。  
Charles坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，正一边为他下一部小说记着笔记一边小口喝着苏格兰威士忌。作为一名年轻有为的作家, 为了能在被灵感击中时立刻记录下来它们，他早就养成了把笔记本随时放在身边的习惯。 写完最后一句，Charles把它收了起来，然后他开始漫无目的地朝正逐渐变多的涌进酒吧的人群中张望。喝下最后一口酒后他不假思索地伸手，拿出了没读完的小说继续看了起来，试图让自己放空好忽略周围人群的交谈声。他刚喝完一轮，很快就需要再招呼Darwin一次，让他再给他一杯酒。  
但是Darwin在一群吵闹的、一看就是来过生日的上班族们进入后更忙了。他给了Charles一个抱歉的微笑，而后者则只能也笑笑回应。涌进酒吧的人越来越多，看起来今晚他无法和Darwin再说一句话了。深深地叹了一口气，Charles把自己的背包收拾好，在喝最后一口酒之前把阵地转移到了一个偏僻的角落，好给那些不断进入的人们让出一点儿空间。  
这两个月里的每一个周六Charles都会来这个酒吧，但至今为止他仍旧没能鼓足勇气和任何一个人搭话。好吧，不是真正意义上没和任何人说过话。 至少他和有义务和他谈话的Darwin闲聊过，还有一个月前那个要请他一起喝酒的醉汉、以及一个把他误认成自己表弟的姑娘( _“诶！抱歉，我把你当成我的基佬弟——没什么。”_ ), 然后Charles就真的没再和任何一个人说过话了，也没有和任何人瞎调情过。  
Charles能清楚的感受到他身体的每一处细胞都在叫嚣着让他赶紧离开这个该死的地方，但他还是没有这么做，而且他还在尽全力地让自己看起来非常友好。事实上，他对自己这个第n次的尝试感到有点可笑，而且他也不明白自己到底为什么要向这种痛苦屈服。他瞪着书页， 却没有真正看进去一个字，他慢慢回想起那个让自己被“增加社会经验”的建议说服、并来到这个酒吧的那场谈话。  
   
_“实话说吧，Charles. 你是一个才华横溢的作家。真的很有天赋。我甚至可以打赌如果你能一直用心写作，不过几年你就能出版你自己的小说了。”_  
“但是...？” 察觉到她话锋一转，Charles催促她继续往下说。他直视着他的编辑，Emma Frost。靠在她的暗红色桃花心木桌子上, 他用拳头支着下巴“：那你为什么不肯定我的时间舱系列故事*？”  
Emma 叹了一口气，调整了一下手指的姿势好让那修长的手正好卡在下巴上，“这个系列的故事...可能和你自己的爱好以及研究项目相符，但我们所需要的不止是这些...你得写点...人们都感兴趣的东西。”  
“你说过我是你负责过的最好的作者。小说就是我的生命！你为什么——为”  
“因为你不知道怎么才能写出一部言情小说。” Emma 突然插话。  
Charles 怀疑地瞪着她，“啊，Emma，认真的？言情小说？我当然能写一部该死的’言情小说’！”  
“看见没有？” Emma 摇着头说，“就是你那种好像在描述某些“蠢货政府”的描述爱情的语气——让你永远也写不出来一个令人信服的爱情故事。”  
他开始深呼吸，但却没怎么帮上忙，Emma说的是真的吗 ? “好吧，难道不是这样的吗？我不想和你辩论我对于爱的真实性的看法，因为我个人对这件事的态度也是肯定的，但是，我不明白，为什么？”  
“那当然，你的态度百分之百是肯定的” Emma 说，“我不认为你还需要我告诉你人们之间的关系都和爱或者爱的某些形式有关。 家庭，父母对子女，男人对女人，女人对女人，男人对男人。你写的所有故事，Charles，它们都很完美，可你对爱情的描写相比之下就有点儿暗淡了。它们太纯净、太理智了。令人心碎却显而易见的是，问题就出在这里。”  
Charles咬住下唇，扭过头去看向别处。他知道她要说什么。  
“听着，” Emma 张口，语气变得柔软了点儿， “我确信你能成为一个成功的作家，这就是为什么我告诉你让你参考一下我这个建议的原因，因为只有这样你才能离成功更进一步。”  
“那应该怎么做？” 他谨慎措辞，. “我猜我得把自己扔进莎士比亚爱情悲剧里了？”  
“或者你可以直接亲身尝试。”  
“你什么意思？” 他问，用那种绝对的、毫无疑问的迷惑语气。她那句话不是字面意思吧？  
“你很聪明。自己想想吧。在此之前，我以个人名义暂停你的系列小说。”  
   
Emma可能也在什么相亲网站上登记了Charles的个人资料，但她不会做那么露骨的事，她只会给你一些提示，然后让你自己做余下的。  
所以Charles一直在记录自己在酒吧里的事并持续向Emma报告着。 真的，只因为这样做能让这个女人开心。她可能会相信很多东西，但没有什么事情能改变她认为Charles是她最棒的作家的这件事。  
说实话，他在这里也看了很多人们之间的互动，谈话中的零星片段、一些小争吵，它们都给Charles提供灵感，而他负责把它们“套”到自己正创作的小说中。这些人是什么人？ 什么驱使他们来到了这里？他们在这之前在哪里？  
但是在这场“练习”中，他却始终没能完成自己最初的目标。  
他谨慎地观察着这个酒吧，用眼光扫过这里每一个看起来比较好接近的人，然后他突然停下来了。 他觉得有点尴尬，还很恐怖。 他感觉自己好像某种杀手，正在寻找自己的猎杀目标。只是他不想杀人也不擅长找目标。但他有设法交了个朋友，不是吗？Darwin就是，尽管Charles并没有兴趣和他睡觉就是了...  
对这种关系毫无经验的Charles其实根本就不知道他要找的是什么样的人。从最基本的来说：一个女人还是一个男人？一直以来他都在生理上渴望着姑娘，但他不清楚怎么能接近一个。  
但现在看起来他不需要再尝试了，因为有人已经接近了 _他_  。  
“我想说你给别人送出的信号实在有点儿混乱，在这酒吧里呆着却带着一本书？为什么——”  
“但你刚刚却接收了我的信号，”Charles在让自己闭嘴之前插嘴道，然后他抬头看向这第四个在酒吧里找他搭讪的人。  
“难道不是的确如此？” 这个穿着休闲衬衫和牛仔裤的高个子男人不确定地说。“抱歉我打扰了你的阅读，但我...非常好奇。然后我想说如果不是你看起来很苦恼的坐在这里，那你看着就好像正向外传达一种非常意味不明的、混合的信号。”  
Charles眨了眨眼睛，看着男人蓝绿色的眼睛。这个男人正在和他说话。 终于有一个人因为某些原因接近他了，虽然不是一个姑娘，但这显然是个良好的开端。他感觉自己好像已经为这个时刻准备了一辈子一样，Charles说， “那是因为我正在等某人。而他...来的真晚。”  
完美的社交技能，Charles，你做的真棒。  
那个男人睁大了眼睛盯着他，然后突然笑了起来。 “当然啦。”他说道。  
Charles本来打算像自己在公寓里练了无数次的那样，说出类似“我想有个伴儿，我能请你喝一杯吗，或两杯？”这样的话，但事实上他唯一擅长、也是最惯常做的事就是为了躲避人们而在他们意识到之前就趁机溜走。现在他一点也不知道对方是怎么想的。他小口喝了一点酒，看着面前的男人从大笑中平静下来。  
“抱歉，”他说，然后他指了指Charles对面的座位。 “但你介不介意我加入？”  
“诶...不介意。” Charles回复，对事情的转弯有点惊讶，然后他用余光偷瞄了一下周围看看有没有人走到他们这里。但看起来没有人和这个男人一起，他也是自己来的。  
“我是Erik” 男人说着伸出了手。  
“Charles。” 他回应，握住了那只手。  
Erik紧紧地握住了Charles的手，那双手比他的大，也比他的温暖。他咧嘴笑了起来，感觉好像露太多牙了。总的来说，他认为Erik应该是那种甚至会被很多同事追的英俊男人。而这个男人刚刚举起酒瓶灌了一口酒就又把目光锁在了他身上。  
“你想不想告诉我你为什么会在这儿？” Erik问。  
“嗯，我不觉得来这儿对我来说有多痛苦，” 他有些防备地回答。 “我来这的理由就和其他来这儿的人的理由一样。”  
Erik笑了，用手撑住下巴, 把身体倾向他们俩的桌子， “他们的原因是什么?”  
“走出去。和人交谈。喝一杯。”Charles回答，然后直接拿起酒杯又喝了一小口酒。  
Erik的微笑告诉Charles他发现了一些很有意思的事，但Charles认为他刚刚给出了一个冷漠且乏味的答案。这说不通。  
“你确定这就是全部？” Erik问。  
“什么意思？”  
“好吧，我猜你在撒谎，我的朋友。”  
“抱歉？”  
“只是观察得出，” Erik耸耸肩 “长着你这样的一张脸，我绝对不信。”  
Charles 有点困惑地盯着Erik。这个人指出了他在撒谎。而且这可能是在和他打情骂俏？ 他不太确定。被指出他在 撒谎但是仍旧...  
Erik笑了，看起来是被他困惑的表情逗乐了。 “那是向你表示歉意的表现。”  
“我可不觉得被人当成骗子是一种表现，” Charles回击。  
Erik点了点头。“但那是事实，”他说道，靠的离Charles更近了。“尽管我认为你的努力是徒劳的。”  
“我的努力?”  
“因为当你说你在等一个人，一个男人的时候，显然你指的是Darwin，但鉴于这会是个忙碌的夜晚，我猜他没有时间招待你。 事实上，Darwin的确非常忙，他已经被占领（taken）了。”  
Charles张大着嘴盯着Erik。当他回过神时才突然把它闭上。“我没有...不是那样的。”  
“别否认，Charles,” Erik自然地叫着他的名字，轻松地说。“从你进来的那刻起你就在盯着他。你根本拒绝和别人聊天。”  
现在轮到Charles笑了，现在他觉得比刚才愉快多了。 “显然，你一直在看我”  
Erik愣了一下，然后狡猾地笑了。 “也许吧，”他说。  
好吧，我们就当你抓住我了。”Charles说 我把时间都投资出去想见到Darwin， 我正试图想出个办法来让我这么做。”  
Erik皱眉 “但像我说的，他抽不出身。”  
“是的,”Charles回答，“感谢你这个建议。” Charles舔了舔嘴唇，喝光了剩下的酒“我不干了，现在我要花时间修补我受伤的心灵。”  
Erik突然爆发出一声大笑，这让Charles感觉有点儿猝不及防。“你真是充满了惊喜，Charles，” 他对他说。“但暂时请不要离开，我保证会让你觉得没有浪费这段时间。”  
Charles看了一下表。现在已经到了他打算收拾收拾、结束通常都以失败告终的荒谬一天然后回家的时间了。但现在这儿有个男人，而且他请求他留下。他环顾了一下酒吧，在意识到有人在看他之后才做了决定。  
“抱歉，但我现在真的得走了。”  
   
\-------------------------------  
   
大部分来讲，Erik是一个对生活感到满足的男人。他住在一个不错的公寓里，他有一份高薪水的工程师职业，他的前途看起来一片光明，结合最近公司发生的事来看，他想成为合伙人的梦想几乎是随时都会实现。他也不缺漂亮的、百般讨好他只为能和他上床的床伴。你可以说他的生活是完美的，他不能再要求更多了。  
直到昨晚。  
他有条不紊地准备好了咖啡，拿出手机之后再次接到了让他去Genosha 的电话。他们公司拿到了翻新本市体育馆的工程合约，Azazel和其他人坚决让他去酒吧庆祝。那是一个大项目，他和他的同事都尽了全力才得以争取到，所以他放弃了原本去找“密友”之一来消遣的计划，决定和去和同事们一起喝酒。  
结果这件事变得非常令人惊讶。Erik和他的同事偶然发现了Genosha，他们都因为发现了这个地方而感到惊喜。不仅仅是因为他发现了这酒吧是他高中同学Darwin开的，还因为这里的酒实在是品质上乘。他们总去的酒吧是一个音乐更吵、人更多的，但Erik很高兴他们做了个新选择，要不然他就不会在那天晚上遇见他。  
他看着那个男人喝酒、看书，一个人写作，在酒吧里穿着那件糟糕透了的、让他看起来跟个可怜虫一样的毛衣盯着那个男招待。他一直是这么以为的，直到那个人站了起来。当Erik看见他令人晕眩的、被波浪状的棕发挡住一点儿的蓝眼睛的时候，他内心对这个可怜人的诽谤就立刻烟消云散了。他的嘴唇嫣红，Erik花了几分钟时间来观察，而在那之后他又看见他舔了它们好几次，这下他确认了他的嘴唇本来就是这个颜色的，没有唇膏什么的。这个男人很 _漂亮_ 。  
几乎是自然的，Erik离开了他的朋友们，向这个男人走去，像个任务在身的人一样。他感觉自己的皮肤随着他的走动产生了一些刺痛感，可能是预见了他的手碰到那人的苍白皮肤，或者是摸遍他全身的感觉。他会的。或者已经这么做了，如果Charles没有表现的那么… 他不太确定Charles到底是怎么想的，总之他给他带来了很多不便。他还可以感受到当他看到Charles如此轻易的把他征服后又直接离开，甚至连回头瞥一眼没有时的那种愤怒、气恼和纯粹的震惊。  
Erik见多了那些表现的很难追到手、对成为他眼中特殊的存在不感兴趣的人，他享受追求他们时的那种追逐感。但那又很不像Charles给他的那种感觉。Charles看他的眼神充满了…不喜欢。看起来就好像他已经看穿了Erik而且压根儿就不想和他做任何事一样。那说不通，因为他根本没对这个人做过什么会把他推的更远的事。但事实其实恰恰相反，说真的。他正在进行他最重要的追捕游戏，而他失败了。真是令人感到挫败。  
Erik是个骄傲、同时也识时务的人。他知道到什么程度时就该撤退以减少自身损失。但Charles就像一种痒，而这种痒使他疯狂。 Erik回想起昨晚自己的姿态和那令人同情的回忆，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。那个小个子男人离开酒吧之后，他带着想带某人回家、把那种痒操掉的心情喝了个大醉。但他因为紧张而显得对于调情什么的太敏感易怒了，所以那天晚上他只是跌跌撞撞地回到了他的公寓，在浴室里一边想着那双蓝眼睛和红嘴唇一边自己打了一炮。  
喝着早间咖啡，他在手机里查找Darwin的电话号码。尽管昨晚很晚才关门，但就像每个晚上一样，Darwin在第三次响铃之后就接起了电话。  
“早上号，Dar。嗯...我在想你今晚几点会给Genosha开门。我能不能一会儿过去看一下？”  
\----------------------------------------------  
   
“吃的要凉了。”  
“好，马上来。” Charles嘀咕道，然后继续在他的笔记本电脑上敲敲打打。一个个单词从他手指下流出，编织成了一个充满幻想的世界。他甚至不知道这些词会引领他到哪里。 “再...多...一点点。”他嘟囔着。眼睛仍旧钉在电脑屏上。  
他完全沉浸在他的电脑里，直到它突然被扣上了。Charles眨了眨眼睛，抬头看着正严厉地瞪着他的妹妹。  
“你已经这么说过了。七次。我一直来这儿给你做饭，但你基本没怎么在它还热着的时候吃过。”  
Charles叹了一口气，“抱歉，但我正在工作。你难道不知道一个作者可能会不得不忍受很长时间的瓶颈期然后什么都写不出来吗？” 他听见厨房里传来盘子和叉子碰撞的声音。然后他跟着Raven走到餐厅。他对那意大利面的香味感到非常愉悦。那是他的最爱，是她从几个月的意大利居住经验里学来的菜谱：美味新鲜的番茄、罗勒叶和少许辣椒混合在一起，让他品尝每一口时都忍不住颤栗。  
Raven催促他赶紧坐到椅子上，然后她把盘子和叉子递给Charles。紧接着她开口说道：“你心不在焉。如果我没那么做你是永远也不会主动从办公室里走出来的。而且，我认为我从没见过你有什么瓶颈期。”  
他对她笑了，“别诅咒我。而且这个故事不一样。我必须尽我最大努力。”他说。他吃了一口面，发出赞赏的哼哼声。“这简直棒透了，亲爱的。”  
“谢谢。”她笑着说。  
“时装秀怎么样？”  
“棒极了，”她说，“他们喜欢我走路的姿态。而且我还遇见两个想让我下个月去他们的秀场的设计师。”  
Charles笑了。“封面女郎，妆容评审，现在也是个时装模特。你做的真的很棒，甜心。”  
Raven站了起来，走到他面前用力给了他一个拥抱。然后她回到自己的座位上。“那真的很好，Charles。最初我非常害怕，因为所有的事都进行的太顺利了。我几乎不能控制地认为这就是一个梦。”  
“没有的事。”他和她说。“你真的很棒（amazing），让全世界都意识到这点只是时间问题罢了。”  
“这就是为什么我特别注意来给你做饭。没人能像你那样给我自信，Charles。”她说，“别说我了，你的工作怎么样？”  
Charles苦笑了一下 “还可以。”  
“Emma还是不同意你的系列小说吗？”  
他点了点头。“非常不幸地，她还是那么想的，仅仅就是因为我可能是个不相信爱情的人。我写不出一个爱情故事。”  
“我不清楚，Charles。但她说得好像有点儿道理。”  
“你应该站在我这边。”  
“好吧，你总和我说你总是用心投入自己的作品，对吗？你怎么可能写出一个你自己都不相信的东西呢？”  
“角度问题。”他说，在空气里夸张地比划着叉子。“我不需要认同一个连环杀手的逻辑才能写出一部恐怖小说。”  
Raven耸耸肩，“那也是个正确的观点。”  
“谢谢。”  
“尽管你是这么有才华的作家，但是对于Emma来说你之前的爱情故事还是在标准线之下。这肯定意味着你对爱的想象力非常匮乏。”  
Charles瞪着她。“我之前就和她认真的谈过。你都知道了。所以我们能不能换个话题了？”  
“乐意之至。”她感觉自己有点晕，“我有个新闻。”  
“通过你那么开心的样子来看，应该是个好消息。”  
“正和我约会的那个人，我们俩决定在一起了！”  
Charles笑了。“真是个好消息。我为你感到高兴，”他稍稍有点不明白她为什么那么开心，但仅仅看她这样就给他带来了很多快乐。  
“谢谢你。”她回应了他的微笑。“他昨晚给我打电话了。他告诉我他的队伍正在做一个大项目，问我愿不愿意和他在一起。我不认为他像我喜欢他那样喜欢我，因为我想他可能比较喜欢那种严肃的、认为模特都是肤浅的人的那种类型。但是他尊重我的工作，而且Charles...”  
“哦，是那个工程师吗？他的名字是什么...来着？”  
“Azazel,” 她说。“天哪，这倒提醒了我，你们是不是还没见过呢？我和他约会半年多了，不敢相信我还没向你介绍过他。”  
“哇哦，认真的吗？已经介绍他给你的家人了，嗯？”他挑了挑眉，开了个玩笑。  
“闭嘴吧。他人非常好。”她说，面带微笑，眼光明亮闪烁。  
“我打赌肯定是。你就是Emma眼里真正意义上坠入爱河的人的典型。也许我应该写写你和Azazel。”  
“我说了闭嘴，Charles。”  
他们继续吃着饭，Raven还在讲他是怎么遇到Azazel的。Charles听着这个故事，感觉非常温暖满足。尽管没有血缘关系，但Raven是唯一一个能让他感觉到真正的家应该是什么样的人。因为年龄已经到了的缘故，他们都离开了Xavier大厦，而Charles却感到非常高兴。尽管食材廉价很多，偶尔简直可以称之为无滋无味。床也不够大，也没有仆人照顾他。而就算是这样，Charles还是觉得终于平静下来了。从去年Raven终于找到了一个离她模特经纪公司不远的公寓并搬出去后，所有事情好像都渐渐步入了正轨。  
他沉溺于Raven的快乐，在刷盘子的时候他还一直在听她谈着Azazel。然后话题不可避免地改变了  
“你打算什么时候开始和别人约会？”Raven突然问。  
“Raven。”  
“我工作的时候已经给你看了好多女孩儿的照片…和对此特别感兴趣的男孩儿，如果你是那种的话。但他们是模特，同时他们都觉得你真的很辣。”  
“Raven。”  
“好吧，我们压根儿不知道什么才能让你冰封的心溶解是不是？”  
Charles叹了口气，“我们之前谈过了。”  
“不是所有人都得像Sharon和Bryan一样度过一生，Charles。有些人能找到爱。”  
“我知道，”他马上回答，“我知道有人人品很好，也没什么糟糕的意图，也不想伤害别人。我也知道有些人能在一起很多很多年。但Raven，像我说过的，我更相信两个人互相迁就很艰难，而并不存在什么'爱的魔法'。”  
“可那样迁就不就是因为爱吗？”她问Charles，温柔地捏住他的脸，“就算不全都是魔法和彩虹也一直黏在一起？”  
他把她的手拍开，擦了擦自己的脸。“你就是那个坠入爱河的人。应该是你来告诉我这些。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
 又一周过去了，Charles再次来到了Genosha，像往常一样带着电脑、笔记本、书以及心理准备。从来也没特意想过要穿什么的他，在路过一面镜子看见了自己的影子时，突然觉得这可能就是问题所在。  
所以他又回到了房间里，从衣柜里翻出了Raven送给他当生日礼物的那件暗蓝色毛衣。把衣服套上之后还用梳子梳了梳头发之后，他终于觉得自己已经准备好了。  
今晚，Charles打算做出一些改变。在经过了长达三月的观察之后，他认为现在就是他改变搭讪模式的最好时机。他应该更主动点儿，他得做那个主动打开话题的人。走进Genosha时他顺便扫了一眼，看看有没有人像是那种足够友好到能接受他的求爱的类型。  
他的脚不由自主地直接移动到他平常总坐的座位上，Darwin微笑着冲他打了个招呼。  
“你看起来不错啊。”他对Charles说。  
“谢谢。”  
“还是老样子？”  
“是的，麻烦你啦。”  
Charles一直等着，有两个姑娘一边笑一边坐在了Genosha左边靠窗的位置上。他叹了口气。她们都很辣，而且看那氛围也不太好去打扰。但是，他知道他一定会努力做出尝试的。不能再有什么借口了，这事儿绝对不能再拖。  
他喝了一口酒，默默记下了她们俩点的酒和她们偶尔看向四周的那种方式。那是个好预兆，因为她们显然也在为即将到来的夜晚找伴儿。Charles深吸了一口气，努力让自己不那么神经兮兮的紧张、做好冒险尝试的准备。  
他站了起来，用手指梳了一把头发，然后突然被一个胳膊给拽住了。这让他一下失去了平衡，他跌跌撞撞地倒在了一个壮实的胸膛上。一只手把他的手肘撑住好让他站稳。  
这是那个晚上他见到的男人，Erik，如果他没记错的话。他正对他微笑，就好像在看什么很逗乐的事儿一样。然后他突然松开撑着他的手，站到一边去了。Charles捋了捋毛衣上的褶儿，显然不想费力掩饰自己的愤怒。“你以为你在做什么呢？”  
Erik握了握他的手，找了个位子坐下了，他指了指另一个座位让Charles坐下。“配合一下，”他严肃地说。  
Charles看了一眼还坐在那里聊天的女孩们，然后瞪视着Erik。他深吸了一口气，有点不情愿地坐到了Erik前面的那个凳子上。“嗯呢，我现在配合你了。介意告诉我我为什么要这么做吗？”  
Erik抬起一只手，示意他保持安静。他看着那两个女人，对Charles说：“等着。”  
正在Charles稍稍有点儿想离开的时候，一个身材健美的男人突然走到了她们的桌子边儿上。他亲吻了其中一个姑娘，然后加入了她们。  
“那人是Tommy，”Erik对Charles说。“他亲吻的那个女孩儿是他的女朋友，真是个尤物。最后一个敢接近她的男人被打进了医院，断了三根肋骨。”  
Charles的眼睛瞪得大大的，Tommy打开了一瓶酒，他肌肉暴起，下颌坚硬，看起来就像一个MMA选手*一样。Charles有练拳击，而且也挺强壮的，但他知道他肯定打不过这样的一个人。  
“你到底在想啥啊？”Erik突然问。他看起来有点儿困惑。  
Charles感觉有点儿窘，他觉得自己就像被大人抓住做坏事儿的小孩一样被说教了一番。然后他喘了口气想，凭什么他还得向Erik解释呢？  
“我觉得我做什么都不关你的事儿吧。”  
Erik哼了一下。“我刚刚把你从被毒打、嘲笑外带一次医院之旅里解救出来。总之你现在就得告诉我。”  
他在表达他那居高临下的观点时努了努下巴，Charles就那么尖锐地瞪着他。Erik瞪了回去，等着他回答自己，而Charles转了转眼睛。  
“我甚至没想到要去接近她。”他说，盯着Tommy的女朋友。“我要去找的是她的那位朋友。”  
Erik把手握成拳。“所以你正打算找她们之中一个。”他用那种指责的口吻说，从头到脚地打量着Charles。“Tommy可不管你想要他的女孩儿还是随便哪个人，他只在乎你是不是离得太近了。也别打Stacy的主意了，你那漂亮的小脑袋瓜儿都想不到她的标准是什么样子的。”  
“经验之谈？”  
“当然是有原因才这么说的。”  
Charles就那么看着他，显然没有被打动半分。  
这个地方仍然充斥着笑声，交谈声和杯子互相碰撞的声响，但他们俩却突然都沉默了，Charles舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻叹了口气看了一眼表，还有十五分钟，他就要回去了。  
“又想撤退啦？”Erik问。  
Charles看着他，差点就笑了。Erik用那么热情的眼光看着他，全身都紧绷着。他甚至有点儿想看他接下来会不会噘嘴了。但Erik可不是那种会噘嘴的类型，尤其不会在他想假装漠不关心却显然被困扰这的时候那么做。Charles在联想到生闷气的小孩儿的样子时终于绷不住了，他笑了出来，在桌子上戳了戳Erik的胳膊。  
“不，我的朋友，鉴于你有这么多麻烦，我可以再在这陪你一会儿。”  
Charles在看见Erik脸上那惊恐的表情时又咯咯笑了起来，然后Erik瞪了他一眼。他温柔地握了握他的手，请他喝了一杯酒。  
“好啦，现在你可以告诉我你为什么要帮我了。”  
Erik笑了，“我有吗？我刚刚还在想你肯定不觉得我有帮你。”  
“这个想法根本毫无依据，Erik。你觉得我会怎么反应？现在就告诉我。”  
“好吧，”Erik说，从Darwin手里接过他的酒瓶，“你那时候想什么呢？你的头发，裤子，那件衣服...来真的，Charles？”  
他耸了耸肩。“我妹妹对时尚和一些相关的东西特别有眼光，她给了我这件毛衣。”  
“对于这点我很欣赏她。但我不是在问你的这个时尚选择，我更想知道你为什么选择今天晚上穿。”Erik问。他们两个穿过包间，走进酒吧里。  
“我认为原因显而易见。”  
“哦曾经是的。”Erik一边说着一边和Charles一起找位子坐下。  
“那我就不知道你想问什么了。”  
“上周，你就坐在这个位置，同一时间。唯一不同的是你。你从来不跟除了Darwin之外的人聊天，你看起来真的很可怜，就像有人逼你在这打发时间似的。”Erik解释道。“今晚你是真的想在这儿呆着，你打扮的都不一样了。而且你比以往更频繁地环顾整个酒吧。”  
Charles吞咽了一下。“所以呢？”  
“为啥？”  
“找个约会对象？泡个妞？我不觉得你不知道你这个问题的答案。”  
“不是，不是那个意思。”Erik说，晃了晃他的手。“上周你的那个样子，是真实的你，而这个，”他冲Charles的方向虚幻地比划了一下，“是不一样的。你正在寻找某人，但我不明白的是为什么你要找一个你都不觉得有吸引力的人。”  
“那你就知道我觉得什么人有魅力了？”  
“我只知道你看书的时候的眼神比看那些姑娘的眼神明亮。”Erik确信地说。  
“哦，我们现在竟然在讨论眼神了？”Charles讽刺道。“接下来呢？你是不是要说当你抖动你那隐形翅膀、当一个人看向他真爱的时候有多少火花飞溅？”  
Erik稍稍有点儿吃惊，但他很快恢复过来。“我也不相信这种爱情。”他说，向Charles靠近了一点儿。“最起码第一眼不信。”  
Charles看着他，然后突然迟钝地开口说，“抱歉但是...你...正在勾搭我吗？有可能？”  
“事实上我一直都在偷偷接近你。别和我说小觑了你的智慧。”他转了转眼睛。  
Charles笑的停不下来。“你本来可以做的很好，在守望下一个承担Tommy愤怒的受害者的时候。像社区服务一样，”他说。他没有提到他没怎么被人勾搭过，所以这一切都感觉非常新鲜。  
“我不做社区服务，”Erik和他讲。  
“你说了，”Charles回复。  
“那我怎么做才能更好地表达我的意图？一顿晚饭？”  
Charles握了握他的手。“我想我...这太新鲜了，我是说，被一个哥们儿勾搭。”他说。  
“啊哈，”Erik回应，然后等着他作出回答。但Charles什么也没说，于是他赶紧补了一句：“你觉得...很反感吗？”  
Charles瞪大了眼睛，握住Erik的手。“当然没有，我的朋友。恰恰相反，我感觉有点儿自命不凡了。”  
Erik 冲他咧嘴一笑。  
“不是那种很自我的方式...也不是其他的我是说——我”  
“放轻松，我明白。”  
“谢谢。”他说。他正打算问一问关于Erik的工作的事，然后他口袋里的手机突然震动了起来。他本来不想理会，但在连续响了五下之后他把手机拿了出来。是Raven。  
“抱歉，我得接这个电话。”他在已经站起来打算去洗手间接电话时说。  
“好的。”Erik说，他正在努力与把Charles从这个地方拖出来，扔进他的车里的这个想法做着斗争。  
Charles在男厕找到一个空隔间，他走了进去。“Raven？”他轻声说。  
“Charles！你他妈在哪里啊！”  
“我在外面？怎么了？发生了什么事吗？”他有点儿紧张地说，几乎感觉有点儿烦躁了“拜托告诉我你没发生什么不好的事。”  
“我很好。我在你的公寓里。”  
“为什么你没告诉我你要来？如果我知道你会来那我根本就不会出门的。”他松了口气。  
“抱歉但是我...早些时候Azazel和我吵了一架，所以我在想也许我能在你那睡？”  
“我的天哪，当然，没问题。我马上就到。我现在就回家。”  
“你真的可以吗？我能在这儿等你回来。我没事——”  
“别那么蠢。我现在就回家。”  
“谢谢你，Charles。你最好了。  
他把手机放进兜里走了回去。Erik还在那里等着他，在他重新坐下的时候看起来有点儿焦虑。“一切都好吗？”他问。  
“是的，但很不幸的是我现在不得不回家去了。”Charles诚恳地道歉。  
“很着急吗？如果你想，我能载你回家。”  
“谢谢你，Erik。”Charles微笑着说“没有那个麻烦你的必要。我就是需要去安慰一个人，所以我今晚仅仅只是要把我的一个耳朵借出去而已，什么大事儿。”  
Erik挑了挑眉，“安慰某人？”  
“她有时候有点儿情绪化。”他说，不在意的点点头。“无论如何，我必须得走了”  
Erik感觉如鲠在喉。他看着Charles离开了Genosha，第二次。他试图忽略自己胸口的阵阵钝痛，强迫自己在Charles回头看他，冲他挥手的时候露出一个微笑，紧接着那个人就消失在了黑暗之中。Erik瞪着出口那扇门。

MMA：通常译为综合格斗，是一种规则极为开放的竞技格斗运动。MMA比赛使用分指拳套，赛事规则既允许站立打击，亦可进行地面缠斗，比赛允许选手使用拳击、巴西柔术、泰拳、摔跤、空手道、截拳道等多种技术，比赛按体重划分不同级别。【摘自百度百科】

Charles回到家的时候，Raven已经躺在他的沙发上，吃着桶装冰激凌了。 电视上正播着那种烂爱情片儿。Charles一直不理解那种电影有什么吸引人的，而Raven，看着荧屏里那对儿小情侣在公园里散步（大众都喜欢这类电影里出现这种镜头），眼睛都直了。她用那种责备的眼神看着那对情侣，把脸埋在了Charles的毛衣里。

“Azazel真是个大混蛋。”她说，声音被他的毛衣包裹住，听起来有点儿模糊。 

“我敢肯定他是。” 他说，把他们两个都推回沙发上，轻轻地拍着她的后背。Raven让自己顺着Charles动作，于是他们两个都坐下了。“现在，告诉我发生了什么。”

她咆哮着指责了好一会儿她男朋友如何没能赴今晚的约。而这事儿发生的原因明显是因为Azazel的工作太忙，但Raven认为他应该他就是该再争取一下。

Charles认真地听着，时不时地评论一番，或在他认为这么做是对的时候提出建议。这不是Raven第一次带着感情问题跑到他这儿来，而且他也清楚这次也不会是最后一次。就算就他个人来讲，他不相信会有两个人会真正地永远爱着彼此，但他也是真心诚意地希望妹妹可以找到那个人，至少是一个可以陪伴她几年的人。至少，他希望自己可以相信这点，尤其是因为Raven正拿自己的幸福冒着险。

“我不知道。这太傻了。”她说。还在因心事倾囊而出而啜泣着。“我知道我这样又笨又傻还自私，可是我就是控制不住！”

“没人能控制他们感知事物的方式。”Charles说，在她Raven擤鼻子的时候摩挲起她的后背。“你们两个都过了糟糕的一天，你生气了，还说了一些愚蠢的话。而我相信你们两个明早就都会把这一切忘掉的。”  
Raven终于笑了。“是啊...我们会好起来的。”

“情绪好点儿了的时候就给他打电话。”Charles说，也冲她回以微笑。他亲了一下她的额头，然后站了起来，准备把剩下的冰激凌塞回冰箱去。

“所以你去哪啦？”Raven突然说。

“噢，我刚刚出去了一下。”他耸耸肩。他们两个一起走到了厨房。Raven打刚才就一直跟着他。

“我知道，但是什么时候开始的？你从不出门。除非有什么学术交流会、要为了文章取材而采访别人...还有，那也不叫’出去’啊。”她跟着他，边走边说。Charles听起来被逗乐了，这让她暂时忘记了自己的烦恼。她的那些小题大做的反应、那些曾经让她烦恼的事，一瞬间都消失了。

“那倒是真的。”Charles表示赞同。他把Raven用过的勺子扔进水池里，把它和今早的盘子一并洗刷起来。“但我真的会出去——”

“那不是——”

“而且这一次，我在酒吧里。”

“一个酒吧？”

“对，”他说，那语气几乎可以用骄傲来形容了。

Raven瞪大眼睛看着他。“然后咋啦？”

“没什么，”他回答，注意力全都集中在洗盘子上。

“喔，那我刚刚申请要去城里的研究院。”

“Raven，没开玩笑，我是一个有工作的成年人，非常有能力，在——”

“Charles, 你自己去酒吧就好像...一个六岁的小孩决定吸毒。”

“Raven!”

“我了解你，Charles,”她不依不饶，“到底发生了什么？”

Charles叹了口气。“好吧，得从一个任务说起。呃，也不算，但大概也可以算是任务？”

Raven震惊极了。她的脚着急地在地上磨蹭着。

“Emma—”

“我就知道！当然是她！你的这个编辑，要么会让你折寿早死，要么会助你成为明日新星（the next big thing）。”

“对极了。”Charles说，“还记得那个时间胶囊系列小说不？”

她点了点头，开始动手用毛巾擦干盘子。

“大体上就是，如果我...额，不在感情上与某人建立亲密关系的话，就不让我写。”恶，这句话他自己听着都那么让人哑口无言。

令人震惊的是，Raven只是点了点头。“和你那个脆弱的、悲观的、不相信爱情的小心脏做的交易，嗯？那个让你写不出可信的爱情故事的家伙？说得通。”

Charles转了转眼睛，“就是那家伙。”

Raven笑了起来，从头到脚地打量着他，“那就是你今晚看起来这么火辣的理由？上帝啊，Charles！你刚刚、你刚刚是不是告诉我你在和某人约会了！”她非常兴奋。 

然后她抓住了他的胳膊。紧紧地抓着。

“不是那样的！”他说，努力把她推开，但是Raven一直是他们两个中比较匀称健美的那个，她的力气和兴奋度完全成正比。“我只是在做某种社会实验。我每周去一次酒吧，一次一个小时，喝点儿酒，观察人们，然后就走。没了。”

Raven突然双手捏住他的脸，揉搓起来。

“Ow! Raven!” 他抱怨道，把她的手拍了下去。

“太可爱啦！”她在放手之前解释道，“我已经能脑补出你穿着那件羊毛背心，点了杯酒，对某个超辣的人一见钟情，然后你一点儿也不知道接下来应该他妈的做什么！从什么时候开始的？”

“我不知道，三个月？”他揉着肯定被掐红了的脸。“那么捏脸真的很痛。我们都不是小孩子了，停止这种行为。”

“Hmmm,”她的回答听起来好像真的深思熟虑过这点了一样，“我原谅你不早点儿告诉我这事儿，但还是很生你气。” 

“生气？为啥？”他不敢相信地问。

Raven用那种理所应当的眼神看着他。“我就可以提前给你打扮打扮了！天哪Charles，我本来可以把你变成酒吧里每一个老主顾的...行走的春梦！你应该早点儿告诉我！你就是一块藏在那些...羊毛背心后的一块儿鲜肉！”她说，手指抚摸着自己，假装穿着羊毛背心。

Charles又叹了口气。他没叫Raven帮忙，独自把剩下的盘子都刷好了。他的妹妹此刻正全心全意地烦恼着。“如果我说重点不是这事儿，会不会稍稍挽回一下你的心情？”他说。

“所以你碰到什么人没有？说出来嘛。不要告诉我甚至没有人为你买酒。”她说，忽略了他的话。

Charles立刻想到了两周来总能碰到的、那个又高又帅的男人。Erik。他超强的记忆力告诉他。他听起来不是美国人...

“不算吧。不。没有。”

Raven拄着下巴靠上厨房里的吧台，用一种高深莫测的眼神看着Charles。“穿着我的礼物，都没有人买单？”她问。眼睛还盯着他身上的那件衣服。“这个颜色真的很衬你眼睛的蓝。你知道，你的眼睛曾抓住过Howard的注意力。”

Charles瑟缩了一下。Howard是和Raven一起在她的代理公司工作的男模。她拿了他的照片给Howard看，而后者在那之后疯狂地爱上了他。“别跟我提这个事，拜托。”

“我真的没碰到任何人。”

“Charles.”

“真的。”

“真的? ”

“为什么我要冲你撒谎？”

“你虽然没有过这么干过，但也不代表没有可能。尤其是当我们提起那些爱情的事儿的时候。”

“Raven...”

“如果你不说明白，我下次就跟你一起去。”她温和地威胁。

Charles瞪着她。努力试图不眨眼睛。真不公平，Raven平常就干这瞪眼睛活儿谋生（她总在他们俩开始瞪眼睛比赛的时候这么说）所以他不可避免地成为了那个扭过头认输的人。Raven向他发出一声夸张的“哈！”然后就把他拖进了卧室，让他坐下。“细节，Charles。告诉我所有事嘛。”

“没怎么，他只是——”

“噢噢噢！一个哥们儿！刚证实了我一直怀疑的事。别担心，Charles。我爱的是你这个人。”

“Raven,”他叹了口气，疲惫地说。他甚至不想问。“他只是发现我很奇怪。因为我待在那种地方不怎么自在，所以一直在看书。你知道的。然后他就发现我了。所以他就过来和我聊了会儿天，在疑惑为什么我会出现在那里。我猜只是因为，我的不自在已经表现地非常明显了。” 

Raven脸上的微笑大大的，有点儿吓人。“对，就是好奇你这么可爱的人怎么会在酒吧里还独自一人嘛。对，当然了。一点儿也不像森林里被狼吸引的小红帽。完全不像哦。”

“如果你不用那么娘炮的比喻形容我，我会很高兴。”Charles努力表达想法，却又被忽略了。

“他看着怎么样？火辣吗？”她问。

Charles无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，把一条腿压到沙发上，另一条腿则舒服地靠了上去。他知道Raven在知道她想知道的之前是不会停止的。“很高，短发，可能是个精力充沛的人，瘦。光线有点儿暗了，我没能看清他眼睛的颜色。”

她开心地点了点头，“你觉得他有多大？”

他耸了耸肩。“可能比我大点儿，但没大多少。也许三十出头？他有口音，我不确定他来自哪里。他肯定已经住在这儿有段时间了，但他肯定不是土生土长的本地人。”

“他很完美，”Raven开心地决定，“噢Charles，我真为你开心！所以我要把Azazel叫过来，这样我们就有个四人约会了。”

“Whoa. 等会儿。”他说，“你想得太远了。我们不要就这么被带偏了好不好？”

“你二十七岁了，Charles。如果是我，我肯定已经把你扔去拍卖了。”她说，在他开始抗议运动时把他打了下去。“我知道啦，我不会再把你安排给我任何一个朋友了，除非你同意！”

“谢谢，”他说，真正地放松下来。Raven给他安排过四次约会，而他本人一概不知。那些约会对象都是很有魅力的男人，或女人，但他还是对进行超过十分钟的谈话感到抗拒。

“他的名字是什么？”她问，“告诉我你至少知道他的名字和电话号码。”

“Erik。我不知道他的全名，也不知道他号码。 ”他说。

她点了点头，“你当然没有。但是嘿，如果他有足够的勇气来跟你说话，不在乎你身边那不爱社交的光环，那我觉得他值得一试。”

“我不会因为他靠近就和他约会。”

“为啥不？”她问。

现在轮到Charles用那种理所应当的眼神看她了。“喔，我不知道，也许因为我不约会？他是个男人。Raven，我之前都没跟姑娘约会过。我怎么知道和一个男人约会，事情会发展成什么样？而且，他明显就是无聊了。也许不爱社交指的是在现今的社会环境中呼吸新鲜空气的意思呢。”

“但你觉得他吸引你吗？”

“我不认为——一个”

“就只是回答问题，Charles。”她打断了他。

Charles叹了口气，“他...显而易见地是那种人们会形容为吸引人的人。”他不情愿地承认。

“那我就更不明白你为什么不最后试试了。”Raven得意洋洋地说。当她看到Charles紧张地转着眼睛的时候，她把他推到在床上，让他躺在自己的大腿上。他试图反抗，但她却轻声说’Raven婶婶在这里。别害怕。’他又开始目光游离，但还是附和了她几句。

“我不是要求你和他结婚。我只想让你最起码感受一下喜欢和某人待在一起的那种感受，你知道，和某个你觉得很吸引你的人约会。那真的很有意义。”  
Charles吸了吸鼻子，让她温和地梳着自己的头发。他在思考现在的一切是多么荒唐滑稽，Raven现在让他枕在自己腿上，嘴里还说这些安慰人的、关于怎么和人约会的话。而他才是那个在他们俩都是孩子的时候把她抚养长大的人。“也许美好只是那些人的伪装。”

“这就是我为什么想让你去试试。你知道你可以自己决定的。”她对他说，“而且Emma永远也不会跟你说你写不好爱情故事，是因为你从来也没和人约会过。想想那样的话你会觉得多满意吧。”  
虽然整个事情看起来还是很荒谬，但对于这点，他不得不赞同她。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢你对第二章的评论、点赞。

 

Erik今晚来的很早。他在Genosha的吧台喝着苏格兰威士忌，平常的那些常客甚至还没露面。自从他那个周六醒来工作后，他感觉自己根本没得到休息、把所有能量都用来完成工作——和一些相关的事务去了。他看新闻，打电话，回电话，回复邮件，安排日程，甚至还赶着参加了两个和顾客们的回忆。下午时，他发现自己正盯着墙，无事可做，然后那双关于漂亮蓝眼睛的记忆就又回到了他脑海里。

 他很困惑。他不能从将Charles的面容从记忆中驱赶出去，尤其不能忘记Charles用他罪孽的嘴唇微笑的那种方式，那原本在一个男人身上会显得很滑稽。但很显然，在Charels身上不是这样。

 在他们的第一次见面后，Erik放弃抵抗，叫来他的一个男性朋友来了一炮。这在几个小时内是很愉悦，直到他发现自己独自一人坐在房中，思绪又飘向了Charles。在他们第二次见面后，他甚至不再想打电话给任何人了。如果他还希望自己不心烦意乱，那他只有一件事可做。

还有件事让他恼怒，就是他只知道Charles的名字，连姓氏都不清楚。他看起来很年轻，看起来像个大学生；而从他的言谈举止来看，他还是一个接受过良好教育，家境优渥的人。 Darwin也不怎么了解Charles，他只知道他从几个月前开始光顾自己的店，每周六晚都回来，从不缺席。他总是点一杯苏格兰威士忌，然后用现金付账。基于这些，Darwin得不到关于他更多的信息。

“我得离开十分钟。”Azazel说，他坐在Erik旁边，“那个哥们啥时候出现啊？”

“乖乖坐着等吧。他会来的。”Erik告诉他，“你要去哪里？我早些时候已经见过新顾客，所以你今晚不用再去检查一遍了。”

Azazel笑了。“我知道，所以我今晚才有空安排一个晚餐啊。”

“为了一个姑娘？”

“ _ _那个__ 女孩。”

Erik皱眉。“真的？”

“我和她约会几个月了。我没告诉过你？”Azazel问。 

 Erik摇摇头，从他们坐着的地方望着门口。“没。我以前见过她？”

Azazel沉思着哼哼道：“我不这么认为。她是那种绝对的美人。我怀疑一旦你见过她，你不可能忘记她的长相。” 

Erik不耐烦地从鼻子里喷气：“我跟你打赌。” 

时间流逝，他们又喝了两轮。Azazel又呆了十五分钟，最终他表示自己真的该走了，他会把留Erik一个人在吧台旁生闷气，临走前，他同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。Erik非常恼怒，当他等了两小时，而Charles没有任何要来的迹象后，他的情绪越来越酸楚。他的心情没有任何好转，甚至在一个漂亮女人接近他，和他搭讪时也没有。他的声音清楚冷淡，试图和她专心谈话也无法掩饰他的坏心情。 他一边聊天，一边小气地认为自己这种行为，是对Charles迟到、还让他等这么久的复仇。   
因为Charles至少吸引到他了，他清楚这点。他特别后悔，因为他上次中断了他们谈话，就为了让Charles去安慰该死的某个人。不管何时想起，Erik都感到无比烦躁，他知道这事儿没什么意思，但它就是让他更烦，所以他不介意把它反复回想起。他只想疯狂殴打什么东西，或者把Charles狠狠操一顿到他不能正常走路为止。  
“你还在听吗？”那个女人说，愤怒地拿指尖戳Erik的脸颊。  
Erik眼神闪烁。他正打算抛弃一切社交风度，她就起身离开了。他没有拦住她，反而向Darwin招了招手，又要了一杯酒。  
“放轻松。”Darwin在递给他酒杯时如此说道。  
他接过杯子，一口喝光了里面的酒。“你说他他妈的每周六都来，Darwin。”他低声吼道，语气中充满谴责。  
“到现在为止都有几周了，都是这样，从来没失信过。”Darwin肯定道，“但是那不代表他不会有一两次来不了。毕竟他看起来挺忙的。总是写啊读啊的，你懂。”  
“你本来可以和他多聊聊的。”Erik坚持道。  
Darwin笑了。“冒着激怒你的危险？没门，老兄。另外，我很忙。Charles很可爱，但我也希望我的脑袋还能安全地待在头顶上。”他说。  
Erik不做评价，又点了一杯酒。他正喝到一半，Darwin突然露出狡猾的微笑让他看看门口。Erik跟着他的视线瞧过去，然后他所有的愤怒都立刻消融了。Charles就在那里，尴尬地站在门旁，把看起来是耳机的东西卷进包里。他又穿着另一件开襟毛线衣和宽松的牛仔裤，看起来就像Erik第一次见他时的那件。他看着Charles避开人群，向Erik在等着的地方挤过去。但看起来他并没有看到他。   
“终于，你可以停止发牢骚还吓跑顾客了。”Darwin露齿一笑，然后就去招待其他老主顾了。  
Erik根本控制不住自己的微笑，期待很快就代替了原本的坏情绪。Genosha今晚人有点儿多，所以Charles在走过来时撞到了几个人。其中有一个人故意撞得他失去平衡，Charles几乎要摔倒了，然后那个人立刻抓住他的胳膊扶住了他。  
Erik的脸在他们开始对话时阴沉下来了，那个人的手还在Charles的胳膊上流连。没有任何预警提示，他的愤怒又回来了，与此同时，他突然站起来走向他们。  
“真的，这就是个意外。”Charles在Erik突然拽住他另一个胳膊，把他从那个故意撞他的人身旁拖走时这么说道。他困惑了一会儿，当他看清Erik后，这种感受变成了惊喜。“Erik。”他说。  
Erik瞪着那个人，然后朝Charles转过身去。“你来晚了。”他说。  
Charles皱眉，斜着那双蓝色的大眼睛思考了一会儿，直到他理解了Erik的意思，他思考的姿态令人心醉神迷。“噢，我开了个会。然后我不确定我是不是得回家了，考虑到天色已晚。  
但是我其实还是更想见到你。”  
Erik弯起嘴角，咧出一个巨大的笑容。“非常好，”他说，然后把Charles从那个人身旁拉走，甚至不屑于看那人一眼。  
他们找到一个更偏僻的、离吧台很远的桌子，Erik发觉自己挺喜欢这样。他让Charles先坐，然后坐到他旁边的椅子上。Charles看起来有点惊讶于Erik没有坐到他对面的椅子上，但他什么也没说。所以Erik又挪近了一点儿，他们的腿靠在一起。  
“所以，”Charles勉强挤出一个笑容，他看起来有点儿尴尬。  
“所以，”Erik回答。

Charles舔舔嘴唇，然后稍稍挪开了一点距离。他正在逃避Erik的眼神，并且还在忙着整理背包，可这些动作只让Erik想要脱掉他的衣服，破坏他的隐私。

“你想见到我。”Erik却说，同意Charles稍稍撤退一点。

“对。”Charles说，很明显，他的肩膀都放松下来了。他说这句话的语气很正式，就好像给自己套上外套。“我一直在想着我们的上次会面。”

“然后呢？”Erik催促他继续。

“好吧，你特别提到你对...呃，嗯...挺感兴趣...”Charles试图寻找正确的词汇形容。然后他看向Erik，希望他能帮忙接下去。

“没错？”Erik微笑着说。他发现看Charles笨拙地找词儿还挺好玩。

“我记得不怎么清楚了。”Charles说，“那时你对什么感兴趣来着？”

“我现在也感兴趣着呢。”Erik纠正他，“有很多事情我都挺感兴趣，但是此时此刻，我得说我最希望我们能见面，然后约个会，一起出去呆着。”

Charles点点头。“我明白了。所以你是在希望我们能有几次约会？然后呢？”

Erik轻声笑了，他向后仰靠，慢慢地把手臂伸展开来，放在Charles身后的椅背上。“我们别想那么多以后的事了，Charles。不如我们先了解一下对方，然后再看看我们能到多远？”

Charles又点点头。“好主意。”

“你同意吗？”

“当然。”

Erik盯着他。“你确定你知道我们是同意干什么了？”

Charles微微皱眉，把身体转向Erik，就好像在证明这个已发生的事实，“我知道。”他说，语气几乎可以算是愤怒了。

“就是问问。”Erik温和地说。“你确实说过这事儿对你来说很新鲜。我还不想把你吓跑了。” 

Charles低声笑了，他的笑意直达眼中，这差点让Erik失去控制把他推倒在长凳上。作为一个根本不知道自己已经跨进深渊的人，他看起来还挺有信心的。 “我没那么容易被吓跑，我的朋友。”他如此平静地说道。

放轻松。他是直男。不管他说什么，他绝对完全不清楚你想对他做的是什么事。别吓唬他，否则他会逃走。

Charles说自己不了解的每一件事都是那么纯洁无辜，而让他同意约会就像犯罪一样。Erik确信Charles根本不明白他让自己陷进了什么麻烦里。但Erik不是那种会拒绝给Charles这种迷失灵魂指导的人。他向Charles微笑，然后告诉他他会再买点儿酒，尽管在内心里，他已经快乐得不行，在强压振臂欢呼的欲望了。他不敢相这个漂亮的、无瑕的、从没跟任何男人约会过的人会允许他成为自己的第一次，会同意他引导他，用那种可能会毁掉自己的全新方式。光是这么想想，这件事就无比令人快乐了。

然后他去了Darwin那拿酒，酒可以让他的新朋友Charles放松下来。他心里已经在飞快地列出关于今晚的计划了，而这些计划的结局都是Charles和他躺在一张床上。Charles对他道谢，接过他的酒，然后感激地喝了起来。Erik开心地看着他，感觉他就快要得到他一直追寻的东西了。他还得要和Charles喝几轮，然后他们就会快乐地去酒店开房了。

 

“其实我感觉有点饿了，”Charles突然说，“对不起啊，我忘记吃晚饭了。开会真的耽误我了。”

“如果你想，我们可以出去吃点儿。”Erik说。好的，再一点儿酒，晚饭，然后是快乐开房之旅。“附近就有个地方。我们可以喝完去，或者现在去也行。”

Charles停下认真地想了一会儿，蓝眼睛在黯淡夜色中就他妈那么闪耀着。“我们可以喝完，我想。”他说。

他们喝完走到Erik的车那里时，已经晚上十一点了。Charles在他身旁轻松地走着，一点儿没醉。但Erik丝毫不觉得沮丧。他快步走到副驾驶处，微微弯腰帮Charles把车门打开。

Charles笑了。“看起来你才是那个没搞清楚状况的人啊。我不是个女孩儿，Erik。”

“虽说如此，但是，好吧，却值得一试。”

Charles不屑地哼哼，微笑着坐了进去。

他们沉默地开着车。Erik看着Charles，想着他们可以去的最近的酒店。Charles看起来很放松，几乎有点儿无聊了，因为Charles在 _ _那__ 方面应该完全没经验，所以Erik反倒不太清楚该怎么办了。对于“第一次和男人约会，而且现在还坐在那个人夜间行驶的车上”这件事，Charles处理得非常好。或者说他演技很好。

“我会带你去一个很好的餐馆。但是通过某些事来看，我的努力好像会被误解。”

Charles笑了。“我其实不在乎我们在哪吃饭。我只是希望能快点儿上菜，然后它是热菜。”

Erik看了他一眼，Charles看起来根本没明白他刚刚的一语双关。可以断言，即将到来的将是个漫漫长夜。

餐馆里的人不像酒吧里那么多，他们很快就找到了作为。他们的食物好了，Charles高兴地看着盘子，然后就狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

Erik一边吃自己的那份一边看着他，他被他的吃相逗乐了。看起来就像小狗吃饭，特别可爱。

“所以你是做什么的？”Charles突然问，

“工程师。我为 _ _Sogen工程__ 工作快十年了。”Erik说，“你呢？”

Charles微笑。“猜猜。”

Erik露齿一笑。“大学生？”

Charles大笑起来，他摇摇头。“我没那么年轻。”他说。“但我权当你在恭维了。”

“那很好。”Erik说，“你没我想的那么年轻。我可不想带歪年轻人。程序员？”

“不是哦。”

Erik看着他的衣服和鞋。“图书管理员？”

Charles又笑了。“不，但我可以理解你为什么那样想。加油，再用心想想。”

“好吧，”他说，“你总是穿得...很正式。所以你可能在什么公司里工作，要面对很多顾客或者其他重要人士。我第一次看见你时，你正在读、然后还在笔记上记东西，那证明你的工作需要大量调查或者...你只是喜欢阅读。”

“继续。”Charles说，被逗乐了。

“但我觉得应该是两者的结合，”他继续说，“你早先的确说过你忙着开会，但你也没穿西装，所以这不是什么集体会议。那应该是个就算你想走，也不能离开的会议。你得从某人手中得到什么你要的东西。信息相关？投资行业？”

“你真是想了很多。现在得到结论了？”Charles问。

“我想想...我在想，调查员，学者，科学家，或者...跳脱衣舞？”

“是哦，但我却放弃了一周中最繁忙的夜晚。”Charles不假思索地说，轻轻笑着。

“哦，这就是我不能对你’眼见为实’的部分了。你怎么知道对跳脱衣舞的来说，什么时候是最繁忙的”Erik傻笑着问。

“我和很多人都聊过，我的朋友。”Charles回答。“周五、周六的晚上对他们来说是最忙的。如果要认清脱衣舞工作者， _ _是__ 有很多事不是眼见为实。”

“你从哪里得到信息？男性还是女性脱衣舞工作者？”Erik低声问。

Charles紧张地咳嗽起来。“一位男士。我觉得和一个脱衣舞娘聊天会很尴尬。”

“我不这么想。她们都特习惯于得到那些不分性别的额外关注。”

Charles耸耸肩，然后又点了点头。默默地吃完了剩下的饭。他的嘴唇因为一些动物油脂而闪闪发光，这让Erik很难不去想一些关于食物的事儿。

“所以你和脱衣舞工作者 _ _聊天__ ，而不是和他们来一发，还不想让他们觉得尴尬。”他大声说，主要是为了把脑袋里的猥亵画面赶出去。

“啊，”Charles高兴地说。

“那我猜你的工作是做资料调查？但你又看起来从来没受邀去过酒吧，至少在几周前是这样。你也不是社会工作者，因为你对想和哪个性别的脱衣舞者聊天也有选择...我猜， _ _作家__ ？”

Charles鼓了鼓掌。“真厉害，我的朋友。”

“谢谢。”Erik回答，对自己很满意。“所以你是个作家。”

“每周的出版会议，但我最想做的还是出版我自己的书。我猜这是所有作家都想做的事。”

“感觉是个很有意义的目标。”

“不像这餐饭那么有意义。”Charles说。

“你喜欢这儿的事务吗？”Erik问，让话题自然地转换。虽然真的挺遗憾的。尽管他对操Charles更感兴趣，但他却又发现，自己对Charles的工作，和他作为作家的人生目标也特别感兴趣。

“很美味，Erik。”Charles快乐地说。“谢谢你能招待我。尽管我必须得承认，我还是挺不能接受我竟然是那个想吃东西的人。”

“我也饿了。”他说，这句话是真的，但他是 _ _为了另一些事饥饿__ 。“下次请我吃饭吧，如果这样能让你感到舒服点儿。”

Charles微笑，他的脸颊染上了一层粉色，这让他看起来特别好吃，Erik必须要深呼吸，深深、深深地。

“啊对，我下次可以请你吃饭。我很喜欢你能在这儿陪着我，Erik。”

“我也是。我发现你不仅看着很好，和你待在一起也很有趣。”他说。

Charles的微笑和轻笑声和他之前表露给Erik的不同，这有点儿困扰到他了。但在他再次开口之前，Charles说话了。“天越来越晚了。”

Erik看了一眼他的表，发现已经要凌晨两点了。他还没意识到竟然已经这么晚了。

“我们得回家了。”Charles说。

__哦别，别这么快。_ _

“我家其实很近。”Erik脱口而出。然后他开始在心里诅咒自己，他无意邀请这个男人去自己的公寓。但当他想到，虽然他出于某些不怎么重要的原因，对其他床伴进出公寓做了限制，可面对Charles，他根本不在乎这么多，这让他又感到了性饥渴。“我想要给你看个东西。”

Charles瞪着地板，之前对话里的那些轻松和笑声都消失了。恐惧突然爬上了Erik的胃，他想把刚才那些话收回来。

“好的，可以。”

“啥？”Erik问，不确定自己是不是听错了。

Charles瞪着他。“我说了行，我们去你家吧。”


End file.
